Gone
by EzriaandLucian
Summary: When Aria is pregnant, but Ezra says 'no' to supporting her, what will she do? Will her parents help out, or will she end up on the streets alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story about an Ezria pregnancy, hope you enjoy! This story isn't a fluff, it's more of a sad story.**

Aria looked down at the little stick that could turn her whole life around.

_Positive._

She didn't know whether to be happy or not about this. She was pregnant. Aria couldn't say it out loud, knowing that it would all become real. What would Ezra say? Would he support her? Or just walk out on her? She was so nervous, she couldn't breathe.

Keys jangled from the door. It was Ezra. She became even more nervous than before, knowing that she would have to tell him.

"Aria," Ezra said.

"In the bathroom," Aria replied.

Ezra walked in the small space with a bag.

"I got us some takeout."

Aria smiled sweetly. "Thanks babe."

Ezra looked down at the counter, and saw four little sticks, all with either a little pink plus sign, or two lines. He looked up at Aria, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she croaked out.

He didn't say anything, only stood there, with a look of shock on his face.

When he finally spoke, he said, "Aria...I-I don't know if I'm ready to settle down just yet. I still have a lot of life ahead of me, and I don't know if I'm ready to commit to a child right now."

Aria's face showed a numb expression. She felt nothing. The love of her life said he couldn't support her.

Every thought going through her mind was of her having to raise her baby by herself, with no one to help her. She would be all alone. Ezra wouldn't hold her in his arms at night, or be a father to their child. That's when she broke down.

"Okay...I,I'll get my stuff and go."

She was sobbing as she gathered her things from Ezra's apartment. Her clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup, and some other things were in her arms as she walked towards the door.

Ezra watched as she got her things, as tears rolled down his face. He lost her.

Thoughts raced through his mind. _How could I just let her raise our baby by herself? Why was I so stupid? She's 17, and __**I**_ _said I was too young to raise a child? _

Ezra called to Aria, his heart breaking as he saw the pained expression on her face.

"Yes?" She said so softly, that he almost couldn't hear her.

"Wait, I was a jerk. I want us to raise our baby together. Please forgive me."

"No. You can't tell me you won't help me, and in two minutes, change your mind. I'm afraid that you'll do this again, either during my pregnancy, or after he or she is born. I'm sorry, Ezra."

And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! Please read & review! **

**Aria Pov**

I got into my Nissan Altima and drove to my house to tell my parents about the baby. In my rearview mirror, I saw Ezra following me. Shit. At a stoplight, I texted him "stop". It didn't work. I changed lanes so he was behind a different car. I took a few wrong turns to trick him so I could lose track of him. It worked. Instead of first driving to my parents, I drove to Spencer's house.

What I didn't know was that Ezra went to my parents house and was about to do the unthinkable.

Tell my parents for me.

LB

Ezra arrived at Aria's house. She wasn't here. _I didn't come here for nothing, he thought._ He walked across her front lawn and knocked on the door. Her mom answered the door.

"Ezra?"

"Hi, Ella. I came here to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, Aria is-"

"HEY!"

Ezra turned around to see a furious Aria.

"What's going on here?"

LB

Just as Aria pulled up, she realized that Ezra still knew the directions to her house, he has dropped her off multiple times.

She wanted to be the one to tell her parents, it was her baby. They would be so mad if someone else, no matter who it was, told them other than their daughter.

As she walked into the house, she saw Ezra, and sure enough, was about to tell them.

"Well, Aria is-"

"HEY!" I screamed.

He looked shocked.

"What's going on here?" Ella asked. We ignored the question.

"Ar-Aria what are you doing here?"

"It's my house."

I continued, "How dare you. I want to be the one to tell them, you have no right. I'm doing this myself, Ezra. You're not apart of this, okay?"

"What?!" Ella was so confused.

"Mom..I-I'm p-pregn-nant." I said with a shaky voice.

Her face looked confused.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie."

"What?"

"We all make mistakes"

"Thanks, mom I love you."

"I love you too."

Byron walked in at that moment.

"What's going on? Ezra?"

**There's chapter 2! Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! What is going to happen next? Comment what you think/want to happen and I might use it! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: By the way, there is no A in this story. Sorry for updating so late school has been a pain lately!**_

_Previously: _

"_What?"_

"_Everybody makes mistakes"_

"_Thanks, mom"_

_Byron walked in at that moment._

"_What's going on? Ezra?"_

Ezra froze. He wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Hey, Byron. Um, Aria and I have something to tell you…"

"Yes?"

Aria spoke. "Dad, I'm pregnant.."

Byron's face turned from calmness to fury. He asked as calmly as he could:

"Why the hell would you get knocked up by your fucking teacher?!"

Tears filled Aria's eyes, her feelings being crushed because her dad said such terrible things, and implying that he didn't care about hers and Ezra's baby.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and led him to the stairs. She was leaving. She took Ezra upstairs and into her room. Aria grabbed her suitcase and put her clothes and other personal items in it. Ezra packed some of her favorite books, clothes, and other things that he knew she would want. After they finished, Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively put his arms around her waist.

She softly placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too, honey" He replied.

They walked down the steps with Aria's things. Her parents were sitting in the living room, and Ella got up to say goodbye. Byron was watching from behind his newspaper that he was currently reading. He didn't want his daughter to leave, but he knew it was for the best.

They walked out the door and got into his car. They both got out when they reached Ezra's apartment. Aria went up the stairs first, and Ezra followed in suit. He carried most of the bags, because he didn't want Aria lifting heavy things, due to she being pregnant.

Ezra unlocked the door and they stepped in. They dropped the bags and went to the bed. Aria let out a sigh when she laid down, she was so tired. She could see a trace of a baby bump, she was 2 ½ months along. Ezra took off his shirt and gave the one he was previously wearing to Aria. He went over to Aria and removed her top, bra, and leggings and put his shirt on her. She loved wearing his shirts to bed, because they smell like him. She even had a few at her house, but took those with her to Ezra's.

Ezra got into bed and kissed Aria on the forehead. "I love you, princess"

He heard a mumbled "I love you too" from inside his chest where Aria laid. _She must be really tired, Ezra thought._ They both drifted off into a deep sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an author's note. Aria **has **forgiven Ezra, but I forgot to put it in the chapter. Sorry! I'll update as soon as I can. Comment any requests you have! I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks!


End file.
